


Carry that weight

by Agri0mazapan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Yamori too, Fluff, I wrote this for myself but you can read it if you want, M/M, Naki needs a hug, ooc bc I forget how to write
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agri0mazapan/pseuds/Agri0mazapan
Summary: Si no fuera porque estaba entrando a escondidas a la habitación de su aniki, seguramente el hombre estaría muy orgulloso de él y su manera tan sigilosa de infiltrarse sin que nadie siquiera sospechara de él.
Relationships: Naki/Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo
Kudos: 9





	Carry that weight

Si no fuera porque estaba entrando a escondidas a la habitación de su aniki, seguramente el hombre estaría muy orgulloso de él y su manera tan sigilosa de infiltrarse sin que nadie lo escuchara, Naki no sabía si de verdad era bueno en esto o si Yamori era alguien que tenía el sueño pesado, pero siendo ghoul, tener sueño pesado no era algo que muchos pudieran darse el lujo, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algo malo te pasara mientras duermes, ya sea que las palomas te encuentran o un ghoul intenta hacerte su cena del día, pero en fin, en ese momento Yamori sí que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. 

El menor sonrió tan grande como sus facciones se lo permitieron una vez que estuvo en frente de la cama de su Aniki; lo había logrado, al fin pudo escabullirse en su habitación. Le daban tantas ganas de despertar al ghoul mayor para presumirle su logro del día, pero hacer eso significaría echar a la basura todo su esfuerzo y además, ganarse una buena paliza por su parte y no gracias, Naki no quería terminar todo ensangrentado y lastimado por su Aniki, odiaba cuando lo golpeaba. 

Negó levemente con la cabeza, intentando de esa manera ahuyentar todo pensamiento que no fuera importante para la misión, bien, tenía que dejar de distraerse o si no se le iba a armar la gorda. 

Inhaló profundo, dejando que el aroma a la colonia del mayor le llegara por completo, se permitió sonreír de manera boba por el simple aroma, pero una vez que vio el cuerpo contrario moverse por un instante, Naki juró ver su corta vida pasar por sus ojos, no era muy interesante. “Ya déjate de cosas y termina esto” pensó para sí mismo mientras soltaba el aire que había retenido, cuando al fin miró que Yamori solamente se acomodó, ahora dándole la cara a su invitado que se encontraba frente a su cama y la pequeña mesa de noche, se miraba tan relajado y él deseo que siempre pudiera observarlo de esa manera. 

“Naki, concéntrate.” se regañó de nuevo en su cabeza y observando sus opciones, el menor se quedó pensando un momento, intentando encontrar la forma de colarse en la cama sin que despertara al dueño de la misma. Podía sentir sus manos sudar y su cuerpo le rogaba porque se moviera, que hiciera algo, le estaba empezando a dar nervio todo esto y la voz en su cabeza, la que sonaba muy similar a su Aniki, le estaba insistiendo que se diera media vuelta y se fuera de ahí, todavía estaba a tiempo de evitar la golpiza que se vendría después cuando, luego de hacer una estupidez despertara al otro. 

¡Pero había hecho tanto para estar aquí! Lo había logrado, en parte, y estaba tan cercas de poder compartir cama aunque fuera por un segundo que, en esos momentos, la golpiza ya no sonaba tan mal si su cometido fuera cumplido. Tenía que hacerlo, sí o sí. 

Frunciendo el entrecejo, se armó de valor y cuidando mucho sus pisadas, se acercó hasta la orilla del mueble y asegurándose de donde estaban las extremidades del dueño se animó a subirse, era ahora o nunca. Intentando hacer el menor ruido, cosa que había manejado de forma excelente, muchas gracias por preguntar. Sintió sus rodillas y piernas tocar la sábana y ya podía sentir sus ojos arder un poco, las lágrimas amenazando con asomarse pero no podía hacerlo, lo arruinaría todo. Inhaló de nuevo y con más cuidado terminó por acurrucarse lo más pegado posible a la pared, sintiendo su espalda tocar ésta, con un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no estaba seguro si era por el frío que sintió o la emoción de estar tan cercas de Yamori. 

Tenía tentación de acercarse hasta poder tocar la espalda que le estaba dando la cara sin embargo hacer algo así sería la muerte misma y justo ahora, Naki quería conservar este momento tanto como pudiera antes de que algo malo pasara y toda la tranquilidad que había estado cazando durante toda su vida se iría junto este momento; no podía perderlo así de pronto. 

En los siguientes ¿cinco minutos? ¿segundos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente? No tenía idea, el tiempo en esa habitación parecía no existir en absoluto y él lo amaba. Utilizó su brazo derecho como almohada mientras que con sus ojos más que despiertos se la pasó delineando de forma imaginaria, claramente no podía tocar nada, parte de la espalda y hombros que estaba a la vista, lo demás se encontraba escondido debajo de la sábana. 

Más de una vez se sintió tentado en extender su brazo y con la punta de sus dedos tocarlo, aunque fuera un pequeño rose, no se daría cuenta después de todo lo que ya había pasado. Un roce, era todo lo que necesitaba y podría dar por cumplido su cometido, en verdad. Pero antes de siquiera poder sentir el cosquilleo en sus yemas de los dedos algo más lo sacó de sus pensamientos ocasionando que se congelara por un segundo. 

Yamori estaba respirando de forma agitada, podía notarlo por la manera en que sus hombros se movían, hasta podía jurar haber escuchado un jadeo ¿se encontraba bien? 

No tuvo tiempo de crear más interrogantes en su mente porque a los instantes, el rubio claramente escuchó un sollozo, ¿su Aniki podía llorar? Él era un Dios. 

¿Los dioses también sentían cosas tan mundanas como el llanto? esto ya no le gustaba. 

Se quedó estático en su lugar sin saber qué hacer ¿debería despertarlo?, ¿irse?, ¿traerle la caja de pañuelos? Se quejó en lo bajo, siendo opacado por completo por los gimoteos ajenos, cosa que agradecía, muy en el fondo de su ser. No tenía idea de qué hacer, suponía que solamente debería dejarlo ser y con suerte, cosa que Naki no contaba, se calmaría en un instante aunque hablando en experiencia propia era extremadamente raro que se pudiera calmar en un instante, a él le tomaba minutos u horas si estaba muy emocional para lograr calmarse. 

“Mamá...” 

¿Qué chingados estaba pasando aquí? Yamori le estaba llorando a su madre. Acaso él ¿se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla? Un nuevo gimoteo se escuchó en la oscura habitación, el dueño no era el psicópata dormido, si no, su acompañante infraganti. Las lágrimas ahora corrían con libertad por sus mejillas, ¡no pudo resistirlo más! Le dolía ver de esa manera a su Aniki querido, escucharlo llorar le afecto, sí, pero no tanto como cuando lo escuchó llamar por su progenitora. Y ahora se podían escuchar más claro sus llantos y llamados de auxilio por lo que fuera que sucedía en sus sueños. 

El ghoul menor se sintió impotente ¿qué debía hacer? Claramente se había arriesgado demasiado al estar ahí pero se arriesgaría más que el doble si intentaba despertarlo, pues sabía lo mucho que su jefe odiaba muestras de afecto o cualquier acción y sentimiento que demostrara que era ser humano. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre. 

Ah, mierda, de todas maneras, Aniki lo iba a golpear. 

De un solo movimiento se acercó hasta él rodeando con sus brazos la cintura ajena, colocando sus manos en el pecho ajeno, no sabía absolutamente nada de qué decir, no era una persona lista, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tararear una melodía que en lo personal lo tranquilizaba cuando se sentía muy ansioso, sólo esperaba que funcionara igual para su Aniki, así que apoyó su mejilla en el hombro ajeno cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, rogando que no le doliera tanto cuando el mayor decidiera desquitarse con él. Yamori permaneció estático por un instante cuando sintió algo más pequeño y frío pegarse a él, segundos después escuchó la voz de su mano derecha ¿tararear? ¿le estaba tarareando? El enojo empezó a subir de forma acelerada a su cabeza. 

“Naki” ahora era el turno del mentado en tensarse cuando la voz ronca del dueño de la habitación le llamó. ¿Debería contestar algo? Pasó saliva pero al parecer ni eso podía hacer bien pues ahora se estaba ahogando mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su Aniki. 

“Mejor morir de esta manera” pensó para sí el chico. 

Aunque no pudo terminar su vida así ya que de un segundo a otro tenía una gran mano en su espalda dando palmadas que intentaban ser ligeras, se quedó congelado una vez que tenía cara a cara a su jefe. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero aun así se las ingenió para ver su cara, era algo borrosa pero Naki alcanzaba a ver los rastros húmedos de sus lágrimas, sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su mano hasta su cara y con mucho cuidado se la limpió lo mejor que pudo. 

Hasta ahora todo estaba bien ¿no? Es decir, Aniki no lo había lanzado al otro extremo de la habitación, ni siquiera le había dado un golpe, nada, solamente las palmadas en su espalda. “No te enojes, Aniki, yo no...” intentó explicarse con ojos tristes parando en seco cuando la mano que se encontraba en su espalda se movió hasta su rostro, tomando ambas mejillas y aplastando, evitando así que siguiera hablando, se notaba ¿enojado? Naki no podía decir. 

Era de las formas más gentiles en que Yamori lo había callado hasta ahora. 

Su mano seguía recargada en la mejilla de su jefe, sabía que tenía que apartar la mano pero deseaba no tener que hacerlo, era de los pocos tactos físicos que ha tenido con él, quería tenerlo así por siempre. “Quita tu mano de mi cara y dime por qué estás en mi habitación antes de que te castigue” sabía que la orden era aterradora, por el castigo y porque sus ojos ahora sí expresaban el enojo que sentía, pero la voz era tranquila, ocasionando que a pesar de todo, Naki no tuviera miedo. 

La mano que había colocado presión a sus mejillas desapareció momentos antes de que él apartara su mano de la cara de Yamori. Una mueca nerviosa se formó en sus labios antes de tratar explicar la razón de su aparición ahí. “Me sentía muy solo en mi habitación” explicó en voz baja cómo si tuviera miedo de que alguien más lo escuchara, ahora sentía vergüenza de siquiera haber pensado en su plan. Era un estúpido que no podía hacer nada bien. 

Otra vez podía sentir las ganas de llorar, sus ojos ardían cada vez más creando en él una urgencia de irse de ahí, sólo esperaba a que lo golpeara para ir a llorar a su habitación. “¿Y ya?” el comentario lo sacó de su miseria personal, haciendo que elevara la mirada de aquél punto entre la clavícula y cuello de su Aniki. No se escuchaba molesto pero si levantaba la mirada a sus ojos podía ver el odio que sentía por él y Naki sabía, lo sabía hasta el fondo de su alma, que en cuanto saliera de esa habitación, o lo echaran, jamás volvería a ser la mano derecha de su querido Aniki. “Es que, de verdad quería verte Aniki, ¡perdón! Golpéame, castígame, me lo merezco” ahora era su turno de llorar “traicioné tu confianza y ahora tú estás molesto conmigo y me lo merezco, jamás..” inhaló por la nariz llevándose parte de los mocos, “jamás debí de siquiera haber pensado en hacer esto, Aniki.” terminó con voz lastimada y un corazón roto que se había quebrado él mismo; se sentía miserable. 

Mientras tanto su Aniki simplemente lo miraba en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, la mano que había estado en su rostro pasó hasta su espalda cómo si intentara evitar que escapara, no tenía que hacer eso pues el mismo Naki se rehusaba a mover un musculo, tenía demasiado miedo de enfadar aún más a su jefe. “Dígame algo” Naki imploró a los pocos segundos en que ambos se quedaron en silencio, bueno, solamente Yamori se había quedado callado pues Naki se encontraba llorando a corazón abierto. Lo único que hizo el enorme hombre fue respirar de manera profunda, con dedos callosos acarició el rostro lloroso que se encontraba en frente suyo. No dijo nada, solamente cuando termino de secar sus lágrimas, lo rodeó de la cintura como hace rato habían hecho con él y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de su mano derecha. 

Ahora sí sentía que había muerto. 

No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de despertar de ese sueño y como siempre, arruinarlo todo. “Deja de llorar, Naki” tanto la voz de su cabeza como el hombre que ahora lo estaba abrazando le dijeron y por primera vez, pudo dejar de llorar en un instante. Correspondió al abrazo lo mejor que pudo ya que la posición en que se encontraba no era la más cómoda pero le tenía sin importancia pues tenía a Yamori entre sus brazos y eso era lo único que realmente importaba en esos momentos y siempre. 

Era la única cosa que quería recordar por el resto de su vida. 

Ya estaba por quedarse dormido gracias por las leves y ocasionales caricias que Yamori le hacía en su espalda cuando de pronto el calor se fue y él empezó a entrar en pánico, un lloriqueo se escapó de sus labios pero no llegó a más pues fuertes brazos lo movieron para que se metiera debajo de la sábana junto con él y ahora sí, quedarse abrazados. La sonrisa boba había regresado a su rostro cuando la respiración de su compañero se empezó a relajar y sus ojos se cerraron, haciendo que nuevamente obtuviera esa mirada relajada que a Naki le estaba gustando demasiado. Se permitió suspirar, sacando todos los sentimientos negativos que llegó a sentir, permitiendo relajarse por completo justo como su acompañante. 

“Por cierto Naki, si te vuelves a escabullir a mi habitación, realmente lo lamentarás” fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse completamente dormido y le habría alarmado de manera exagerada esas palabras si no fuera por los brazos que lo acercaron más. 

Sí, definitivamente había valido toda la pena del mundo entrar de infraganti a la habitación de su Aniki. 

**Author's Note:**

> Al chile ellos también merecen un break y algo de amor


End file.
